turneytimerealityseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
TTRS 17: The Hunger Games
''The Hunger Games ''is the seventeenth season in the TTRS Franchise. This season was directly subsequent to Survivor: Tocantins. The Hunger Games is based off the hit movie and book trilogy created by Suzanne Collins. For this season, 26 Tengagers were selected as Tributes to compete in a long battle to test survival battles and fighting strength. Although the game originally started with 26 Tributes, only 23 ended up entering the Arena at the start of the game. Along with those competing, 4 people were selected to be a part of the Game Makers. The Game Makers act as the official co-hosts during the season, and help plan and carry out actions during the game. The Game Makers for this season were Bad18LIfe, Jessebruenger, Lemjam6, and Nbkiller. This season adapted the rules of the Hunger Games from the actual series, and made it Tengaged compatible. There were two major components to this season: Training and The Games. With such an obscure format in places, theoritcially speaking the Game could last for an infinite amount of days, however that was not the case. IN the end, the game lasted for a total of 22 Days with Bombshellben being the Victor, LaFierceBrittany2 being the Runner-Up, and Sjsoccer88 being the Second Runner-Up. Tributes Format This game picked up a few major components from the actual series. The most important rule of the entire game was simple: If a tribute's health ever fell to 0, they would immediately be eliminated from the game. Training: Training gave players an opportunity to practice certain skills like weapons throwing and fighting before entering the Arena. Tributes also were allowed to ask any questions about how the game would work, because once the game started no more questions could be asked. After the given Training period, players were required to take a Tribute Test and do a demonstration which would determine their Training Scores. Training Scores factored into a players ability to get sponsors during the game. ''The Arena: ''The Arena was where the main game took place. Before entering the Arena, players completed a Bloodbath Challenge, and depending on their placement in this challenge, they were given a starting health amount. Players with the lowest score in the Bloodbath Challenge would be eliminated from the game. After the Bloodbath Challenge was complete, tributes would enter the Arena where their main goal was survival. They could travel around the Arena looking for food, water, shelter, and even other tributes. If tributes ran into another tribute in the Arena, they could either fight that Tribute or run away from them (with a loss of health). Each day, players would nominate 2 tributes to face a public vote. The loser of the public vote would have Tracker Jackers sent to them, which would cause them to lose health. Players could not be nominated back to back. Every so often there would be sponsors polls, Game Maker gift polls, and Feast (which are similar to the Bloodbath). In the Final Battle, players competed in a series of challenges, and in the end, the player with the most points wins. Progress Chart Category:Seasons